The specific objective of this contract is to develop and implement Quantative Structure Activity Relationships (QSAR) analyses which relate functions of chemical structures to measure of biological activity. These analyses will be used to develop the mathematical equations, or "Structure activity relationships" of approximately 14,000 compounds which will have been screened for anticonvulsant activity by the ADD program of the NINDS. All structure activity analyses will be used in the evaluation of potential drugs for treatment of epilepsy.